


Her Boys

by thefandomlife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings and shit, I wanted to add to this but it was good like this, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddling, Pure cinnamon rolls, Sara loves her boys, Shane and Ryan have chemistry, her boys love her, this is so soft and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: Sara loves her boys, so much, she's always finding the beautiful wonderful things about them to make her fall in love all over again





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wee bit short in my opinion, but I've been dying to write something about these precious three again !!! So expect at least something else from me dedicated to this beautiful trio. Harass me about it, leave me suggestions, idk, I need the motivation people!

Sara loved her boys. They had a way of making her feel so full of love and light and a completion in her soul. Their many attributes and quirks were like puzzle pieces that mixed and fit together perfectly with her own. They all completed each other, in such beautiful, amazing, and unique ways.

Sara dated Shane first, instantly falling in love with the dimples in his cheeks and the upturn of his lips whenever the tall man smiled. Shane had a way of living that really inspired her. He was so smart, so enthusiastic about the facts when it came to literally anything. It drove Sara crazy to see him in his element; biting on his nails, the wrinkles in his forehead creasing in concentration, also biting his chapped, pink lips, and tapping his toes in the brown pair of shoes he had meticulously looked over and bought from a thrift store on their third date.

Shane was also hilariously funny. He had a sense of humor that Sara was still learning about. He had a way with voice interpretations and facial expressions that with the right look could send Sara in giggles in any situation. He had a way of being serious that she found funny too, he would comically serious in a situation where Sara and Ryan themselves would be laughing their asses off.

Sara loved waking up to Shane on the right side of the bed, his hair that he so meticulously took care of every morning splayed over the white pillows messily. It was a sight to behold and Sara felt a little creepy when she wanted to grab her phone and snap a shot of her beautiful boyfriend snoozing beside her. Shane was also a cuddler, despite what one would think. He liked to wrap his long, noodly limbs around her and Ryan, holding them close to his warm chest. He would hum pleasantly whenever Sara ran her nails through his hair and down his neck and back. He loved being touched, but only by the two people in the world he loved with every part of his heart and soul.

That’s what Sara admired about Shane, he loved with everything in him. He wasn’t much of a talker when it came to confrontation of emotions. She always knew that he loved her and would do anything for her, but she knew in the actions he took part in showing her. He would go down to the other side of town to the one specific shop that sold the right brand of sparkling water she loved (La Croix was nasty ass water, she would fight Ryan everyday) and where they also had a specific brand of chocolate covered raisins, even in the rain. He would bust out his camera and take shots of her doing random things throughout the day. She wasn’t supposed to know about this, but Shane had a album being put together of shots of her and Ryan doing things throughout their days. He would write her little stories and descriptions for the characters she would draw and he would ask her for advice on if he should actually write that web comic he wanted to do with the three of them on the characters they had made up on their Unsolved episodes (like CC Tinsley and Rocky Goldsworth and etc.)

Sara loved Shane, for every little itty bitty piece of his soul. Her boyfriend was amazing and smart and funny. And that was why they needed Ryan in their dynamic to share the amazingness and the love they shared with.

Sara met Ryan on her first day when they were both just merely interns panicking about their futures. They really became friends when Ryan came to her with recommendations for a show he wanted to start. They would get dinner sometimes, chilling at each other’s apartments sometimes and he would just spill his heart about this show he wanted to start. His eyes would light up, he would start rambling and talking at speeds that Sara herself couldn’t catch up with at times. But sitting there, sipping on wine together, and sharing their hearts and souls to each other about their passions and the future, Sara fell in love with Ryan Bergara as she was falling in love with Shane Madej.

Sara loved how Ryan loved Shane. That was the second thing that sold Sara for the short man, was seeing how Ryan would grin and light up in front of her boyfriend. He acted the same around her, smiley and giggly, but he would transform in front of Shane. She was thrilled when Unsolved took off and their episodes were airing. She saw how much research and work was put into the show, and she felt her heart soar for how loyal and dedicated Ryan was to his work.

She loved sitting back and watching Ryan get heated with Shane. Their arguments were a magic show, sparks would fly like no other when they would stare each other down and literally passively aggressively list off the facts for their arguments. They had a chemistry that stirred something within Sara. Yes, Shane was a sexy man and in the bed she was always blown away by her boyfriend, but seeing him react this way in front of Ryan, who was the most passionate individual she had ever met, was astonishing.

Ryan always remembered important details and little noteworthy things. He would always pick her up an americano coffee with three raw sugars and no creamer on Mondays, their special treat together for the Monday Blues that always had a specialty donut from the shop on the corner of Ryan’s apartment. Shane was added into the tradition, with a black coffee with four sugars and creamer and a maple bar donut (sometimes with bacon if he was feeling fancy).Ryan always remembered birthdays and always found something to gift her with that had some sort of inside joke tied to it that had her laughing so hard she would almost break her chair.

Ryan was shy when he was insecure, and so it was bittersweet to see the man sit silently when he watched her interact with Shane in the office or outside work. He would clam up, stutter an excuse, and run off. Sara liked it when he acted shy and sweet, but she hated seeing hi beat himself up over his feelings. So when Sara cornered Ryan in the hall before he had to film with Shane and smacked a kiss on him right there and then, she was very pleased to see the smile on his face grow like a weed in the sun.

“Sara,” Ryan croaked as she blinked her eyes open. “Sara?”

She hummed a response as she blinked a few times to get used to the sun shining through the blinds. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his chest. She giggled and watched as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and played with the ends of his hair on the base of his neck.

“I love you guys so much. I say it every morning and night and several times in between, but sometimes I feel like I don’t say it very much.”

She shifted and moved his head so she could smile and look into his beautiful brown eyes.

“I know you love me, Ry. You know how?” She asked, raising her brow in question as he shook his head. “You love him just as tenderly as I do, even more so at times. You work hard and you make sure you love what you do. You can say you love us as many times as you want, but the times that speak the most is these moments: when we are all tied up together, making love, and feeling the love seep out of our skin.

“I love you more than words can describe, and sometimes we need that to really show our affections. So keep being you; ridiculously, cute, and adorable you.” She booped him on the nose as he giggled, tears leaking down the side of his face.

“It’s only nine in the morning and we are already having emotional discussions?” Shane rasped from the other side of Ryan, who wrapped his long arms around the man and leaned his chin on his tanned shoulder.

Sara beamed at her messy haired boy, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his pointy nose.

“I love you boys so much.”

Everything was worth it to see her boys’ beaming smiles, their perfectly imperfect features shining captivatingly in that moment. She actually grabbed her phone this time and snapped the shot, the both of them looking up at her, sleep still in their eyes, five o’clock shadow, and gorgeously messy hair.

Her boys were so beautiful, she hardly knew what to do with herself.

Sara herself was a more quiet person to most, but Shane loved seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she had something to say or express. She would crinkle her nose up and start grinning, no matter what she had to say or talk about. Shane loved seeing how down to earth his girlfriend could be and how even when he was a pretty skeptical person in general, she had a way of balancing him out and allowing his creative, fun side to express itself. She didn't shy away from his blunt tongue or his weird ass opinions, really if anything she encouraged it. She would smile softly, take his face in her small hands and kiss him on the nose before telling him her amazing advice.

"Say what you wanna say, okay? Because I didn't just fall in love with anyone, Shane, I fell in love with you. You! With your quirky ways and wise sayings, your blunt remarks and sarcastic comments, your witty sense of humor and your ability to lighten a room. I love you, so be the best you you can be."

Ryan loved Sara's petite waist and her gorgeous thighs. He loved her brilliant green eyes that no one could ever match or compare to. He loved her curly hair that had a way of standing on it's own and framing her soft and very pretty face. He loved her ideas and opinions, he could sit and listen to her talk for hours, but usually it was the other way around and that mad ehim love her even more. She wanted to listen to him, full attention and the spotlight on him. She had a way with words and encouragement. It was like she could sense when he was feeling down and needed just the right pep talk. She was always there when he was second guessing himself or feeling anxious.

Sara Rubin loved her boys so dearly and desperately, but they both absolutely loved and cherished her as well.


End file.
